What Heaven Tastes Like
by Neko4DKawaii-desu
Summary: "A food isn't worth it's taste if it can't bring even a simple smile on the face of someone. I make my food in such a way that when someone eats it, it shall make them feel good even in the darkest of times. This is my way of cooking. This is Ichiraku."
1. Chapter 1

**Important A/N at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Shokugeki no Sōma.**

 **Prologue.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's Bad!"

"Huuuh?!"

Rang two voices out in the room filled with cooking instruments and a smell of two vibrant dishes made in a matter of minutes.

Yukihira Souma couldn't believe his luck.

A hefty meal of a transforming _Furikake Gohan_ made just to please the mouth of one, Nakiri Erina, the examiner for the entrance test to the prestigious _Tōtsuki Tea Ceremony and Culinary Academy._

Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, for short, was one of the most prestigious academies that Japan had to offer in the field of gourmet cooking teaching. The academy's alumni were all well known throughout the entire world and were one of the most sought after chefs.

The academy produced excellent results but with the reputation of having less than 10% students graduate in its entire course of education system, many being expelled until the end of the run due to even the slightest mistakes. That was how high the standard was for the entrants of this academy.

Tōtsuki was merciless.

But even so, Yukihira Souma could have never ever thought of himself to have been that deficient in quality or skills at cooking.

Cooking for twelve years straight in the kitchen and in front of customers had to have its merits didn't it?! But it was for naught.

The instant he heard the word bad was the decisive point driven to his very heart that it was not good enough.

He turned to look at the culprit but she had turned towards the other dish in front of her. Looking at it her face showed disgust. Apparent from the scrunching of her nose and squinting of her eyes.

Nakiri Erina wasn't impressed the least with the dish in front of her eyes.

"So this is your dish?" she asked.

"Yes.", comes the reply.

"An ordinary dish of _Onsen Tamago_? Is that it?" she asked again in irritation as to what she was witnessing.

"Yes." Again, comes the reply.

"Uzumaki Naruto, are you fooling around with me?! Me! Nakiri Erina!"

"If you would please taste the dish."

"No! I won't! You fail!"

"Hey…!" was the shout from the other end but Naruto lifted his hand. Souma shut up that very moment.

Naruto looked at Erina and said, "I guess, you wouldn't taste it then?"

"I won't. This dish isn't worth a taste from my tongue. We all know how boiled eggs taste like. Here, in this academy, the students have a standard to maintain and they cook for the best of the best when they graduate. If you think a plebian commoner dish like an Onsen Tamago is enough for you to pass then you are daydreaming."

Naruto just closed his eyes, sighed and nodded. "As you wish then."

He turned around, untied his head band from his forehead, shook his blonde hair quite a bit and then took off his orange apron. Looking at the watch in his left hand, he nodded again and said,

"Well, I guess it is time to go. I'm late for work."

The eyes of the other occupants of the room widened. Souma spoke, "But nii-san, tou-san said we needed to get admit here."

"Well…", Naruto turned towards the occupants and continued. "… since someone is all high and mighty to not wanting to taste my dish and also rejecting yours, it is safe to say that we don't belong here."

"But tou-san…." Continued Souma going after Naruto.

"I'll talk to him Souma."

Catching up to Naruto he took off his head wrap and apron and said solemnly, "It's not that nii-san."

Naruto looked at him and sighed. He raised his hands and patted Souma on the back. "There are many other chefs out there for you to compete. And your nii-san is one of them. Try to defeat me first before taking on the old man."

As he spoke that Souma grinned and said, "You're on!" and both of them walked out of the kitchen cum exam hall leaving two dumbfounded occupants all alone.

Erina was the first to get her wits back and she just huffed and swiped one of her bangs to the side and said, "Tch, no matter. Plebeians like them weren't needed in this academy anyway. Hisako."

The aforementioned girl quickly broke out of her shell-shocked from and replied with a 'Hai, Erina-sama.'

"Connect me with the director of the academy. The number of passing applicants in today's entrance examination was zero."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Hello! This is Hell-chan speaking.**

 **So I and the original user of this account have decided to share this account and thus I will be Hell-chan and he will be Alucard-sama. He is such a sweeto for letting me share his account as he knows that I'm one of the most laziest person around here.**

 **So this crossover fic is actually mine and I will oversee it.**

 **But warning though, updates will be erratic. I have a life outside of fanfiction too as I am a 3rd sem student of Life-Sciences. Yes, I study science. So my schedule is more or less just like him, except he actually makes time to write stories whereas I have many ideas but don't write them up. The NarutoXRWBY crossover was so well-received and for that I am thinking of expanding upon it. It will have to wait though.**

 **And Alucard is taking a bit of an infinite hiatus cuz his semester exams are coming up and he will be very busy this next few months. Same goes for me too. This is my first ever fic so please don't hate me!**

 **And yes, keep sending Alucard loads of reviews in his fics, he is the sweetest guy ever!**

 ****Onsen Tamago is the Japanese equivalent recipe for poached eggs.**

 **Have fun!**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter up!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own both Naruto and Shokugeki no Sōma**

 **Ch: 1 To Past and Back**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

A boy, no less than 5 years of age, walked the dilapidated streets of the red light district downtown. With a ragged, oversized t-shirt as his only protection from the cold wind of the oncoming breeze of October, he strolled on the pathway to a destination not precisely known to anyone.

His amethyst eyes dead and lifeless, fingers numb, face shrunk, his torso caving in as if he hadn't eaten for decades, he roamed the street barefoot.

Just then he saw a shop with its lights still on. A small stand with enough room for four individuals to sit in. He walked up to it and then let his feet stop walking. Turning towards the entrance of the stand he looked at the lights that glowed from within and he read the sign upwards with the minimal amount of education that he had perceived in his five years. It read 'I-Chi-Ra-Ku Ra-Men'

Yes, that was what it had written on it. He was sure in his child-like mind.

He slowly smelt the hungry essence of the aforementioned food that he read about just now. Wafting out of the small hole of the shop, the boy could make out the different ingredients being used, the type he could imagine being used, to make this deliciously aromatic food.

He kept looking and his flat stomach that had been deprived of any semblance of flesh growled in defiance. It wanted that food.

It needed that food.

Having eaten only left-over's and the junk of the dustbins and trash bins around, his stomach craved for this heaven sent delicacy that he was having a whiff of.

His mind protested to have a go at this deliciously delightful food that was made.

But try as he might, and protest as much his body did, he could not eat it.

Eyes dropping low and gazing at the bare feet touching the cold autumn streets, the boy decided to turn and walk off into the night to find a shelter of sorts for tonight. This place was new.

He had wandered off far from his home place of sorts and had wandered into this big city backwater place where he knew people like himself belonged. His five year old mind actually making it out very quick.

And thus he started to walk when he heard a voice.

"Ichiraku Ramen. How may I serve you?"

The voice actually made him falter in his stepping and he turned, just a bit, towards the person who had called out. Blue eyes made brown eyes filled with such warmth and comfort; the boy thought he would just bask in it for all the years to come and still never be deprived off it.

But alas! He couldn't keep his gaze and solemnly turned around and started walking into the night but the voice called out again, "Hey kid! You want some ramen?"

The boy turned with shocked eyes towards the man that voice belonged to. His eyes as wide as it could get, he quietly asked, "H-h-how m-mu…"

But he was cut–off by the man., whom now that he looked at, was quite old but not too old to be calling death at his doorstep. He was sort of like the young, energetic grandfather you'd imagine having in your family. Always the center of attention and always cheerful. The old man said,

"You know, you look quite cold. Come on in."

The boy's face couldn't have gotten any more of a shocking expression as now.

This old man, who didn't even know him, was offering him to come inside. To come inside his stall. What if it was trap?! What if the man was only pretending to be this humble just to sell him out in the end? Was he this despicable? Or was he a paedophile who lures in young boys like him with those features just to have their way with them? Thoughts more heinous than the previous started pouring into his mind.

The old man noticed this. He saw the boy gain a fearful visage on the outside as soon as he offered him to come inside. He wasn't sure as to what were the boy's thoughts but catching a glimpse of that fearful expression on his face gave him a bit of an understanding as to what the boy might actually be thinking.

His face scrunched up. 'What could've happened to him for him to grow this wary?' were his thoughts.

"I won't hurt you." Said the old man.

The boy blinked. Still wary of the offer.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Just come on in. you'll catch a cold if you stay out there this late."

Urging the boy to come in, the old man forwarded his left hand. The boy looked at the hand in uncertainty but slowly took it in his own tiny little frail hands, skinny fingers gripping the man's hands as tightly as they could. The old man smiled and led him inside the stall.

The boy let go of his hands and slowly looked around the room. It was…

Warm.

The feeling of the heat penetrating his once cold body felt good. The welcome feeling of the warm air around the room felt very nice on his skin. His face lit up for a moment, and he had the faintest of smiles on his innocent face. His eyes started to brim with tears and the old man smiled.

He knelt down in front of the boy and said, "I am Ichiraku Teuchi. The owner of this shop. What is your name little one?"

In his moment of happiness, the boy could only sniffle in embarrassment and say, "My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Dattebayo." The last part whispered into the surrounding.

"A very powerful name little one."

And that was just the start of a bond that was forged to withstand several perils in the future.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxx**

"One _Miso Ramen with Pork Fillets_ please!" came an order.

"One Miso Ramen with Pork Fillets. Naruto-kun, order!" said a girly voice from the front of the stall. A small girl of 8 years old with brown hair took the order and went inside the stall. This was Ichiraku Ayame, granddaughter of Teuchi. Her father died in a car accident and her mother left her to fend for herself. It was not long before Teuchi found her and brought her to his shop and fed her back to health.

It had been two years since then and she was good friends with Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, it was three years since the incident happened and he was never more happy than ever right now. Since then, Uzumaki Naruto started to learn how to cook from Teuchi after he adopted him as a pseudo grandson as he was not legally adopted.

It seemed Naruto had an unnatural affinity for cooking. He picked up skills like sponge to water. It was uncanny at the rate he grew and he already knew how to cook most of the ramen specialities of Teuchi. Teuchi was never prouder. He had gained a helping hand of sorts with Naruto around and the amount of customers seemed to grow day by day.

Business was booming for sure.

"Ayame-chan! Here! The order." Spoke Naruto as he topped the ramen dish with a small herb on the middle and garnished it with black pepper. Ayame went and picked it up and put it down before the eagerly waitng customer.

"Here is your order. Enjoy your lunch!"

"Itadakimasu!" was all the person said before digging into the food with greed.

"Wow, Naru-kun. That was fast!"

"You never underestimate the grit of the Uzumaki! Buahahahahaha!" was the reply.

Ayame giggled as Naruto was hit over the head by an irate Teuchi. Naruto slipped his tongue out and slowly massaged the bump on his head. Teuchi sighed.

"You and your boasts. *sigh* What will I do Naruto?"

"Well, making me the new boss of this stall might curb some of my eccentricities. Dattebayo! Buahahahahah!" and he was punched on his head again.

"Itai~"

Teuchi sighed and shoved a bag into Naruto's face with a chit attached to it. Teuchi looked at him and said, "Go do some shopping. Now!"

Naruto took the bag and the list, saluted and ran out the door. Teuchi could only shake his head in annoyance, or was it peace?

"Naru-kun is really something huh, jii-chan."

"He sure is Ayame-chan. I forgot about how he was just a helpless looking boy that night, whose eyes had the visage of despair so alien for kids his age. And now. Even though he smiles, I know that he still carries some kind of guilt. A kind of sorrow that he hasn't told me since and will never I guess. But I'm happy for him Ayame-chan. He doesn't despair much now. And that is a good thing."

And with that he hugged Ayame and she hugged him back.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I would never be loved.'

This words echoed in the mind of Naruto once. The day that he was kicked out of the orphanage because in their opinion there was not enough spaces and food ration for the kids. Many kids had been adopted and left but he was never anyone's choice. Living for over four years with no adoption papers coming his way he was left to rot in the cold autumn night.

Naruto knew it was all just an excuse. The orphanage caretaker was a _cheap whore_. This only he knew. He saw it with his own two eyes. How she even got the job of a caretaker was very surprising. The food left for the kids she would feed them to her partners for the night. She was a disgraceful woman who didn't deserve to live.

But what could a frail boy like him do?

So he was left in the streets and so he wandered. He read once that miracles happened for those that were in dire need and his miracle, his salvation, came in the form of the old man who looks after him now.

Ichiraku Teuchi.

Such a benevolent man he had never seen. The old man fed him and nursed him back to health. It was more than enough but he insisted that I stay with him and so I stayed. I learned to cook for myself from him. Observing his movements.

It felt natural for some reasons. Cooking came like second nature to him. It was delightful. Naturally, Teuchi, seeing that, started teaching him better. The techniques to use knife and other instruments. It was fun.

It was not too late before he found a friendship in the form of the old man's own granddaughter, Ayame, whom he brought home. It was sad to hear her story and so he and Ayame forged a bond so strong.

Thinking back to the two-three years he had spent with them, Naruto was never happier than now. He let a small smile carve into his face and walked down the streets back towards the stall.

As he turned the corner, he could see smoke in a distance and a small fire bursting out. Fearing the worst he sprinted and before his own eyes, he saw the stall of his pseudo-grandfather burn in inferno. People were running away from the fire. Seeing two figures outside, he sighed, relived that they were Ayame and Teuchi.

He increased his pace and stopped before them screaming.

"Jii-san! Ayame!"

Hearing his voice Ayame turned to him and her eyes widened before she dived into him crying.

"Naru-kun!"

Naruto dropped the bag of vegetables and essentials he was holding and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're safe Ayame. Jii-san…"

Teuchi turned to him and nodded.

"….what happened Jii-san? Tell me."

The eyes of Teuchi dropped a little and said, "It was them again Naruto. And this time, it seems that they succeeded."

Naruto's eyes widened and then he growled. "Those bastards!"

He let go of Ayame. "I will make them pay!"

"No! Naruto don't."

"But Jii-san!.." Naruto protested. "They, they burned down your shop. Our shop. This was our home."

Teuchi smiled and looked at Naruto and said, "It's fine Naruto. I have the money we earned safely put in a bank account. We will build a new home far from here."

Naruto though had tears in his eyes. "But Jii-san. This place. Won't you miss it? It has so many memories."

Teuchi walked up to him and hugged him. "You guys." He hugged Ayame too. "You guys are all the family I need even if we have no home. You young ones are all the home I have."

"Home is where the heart is right Jii-chan." Said Ayame.

"Yes Ayame-chan. And my heart is with you two."

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok, let's go find ourselves a new home!"

But before he could walk, Teuchi put his hand on the shoulder of Naruto and sighed. And Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trudging through the forest was one Uzumaki Naruto. A backpack on tow, he walked the forest floors wadding through to reach the city that was on the other side. It was shortcut of sorts that he discovered once he was wandering about.

He remembered his old man's words.

'Naruto, now is the time that you expand your horizon. Instead of going with us why don't you go to the city. Go there and learn new cooking skills and recipes. I have seen your passion to cook Naruto and it has never made me happier to know that you like cooking as if it was something akin to breathing. In the city you will learn more than what I have taught you. Go there and learn Naruto. Let me and Ayame care about the house. You must go and learn more."

Of course naturally he protested but with Ayame making that face and his old man actually having a point, it was Naruto's defeat and so he packed himself a bag and headed out.

'Go and be something more Naruto!'

Was what Ayame had said before they split ways and Naruto couldn't help but smile at that.

"I will Ayame-chan. I will." He whispered and picked up his pace but then he suddenly stopped.

His ears picked up a sound of wailing and so he dashed into the trees to his right. Going through the bushes he appeared in a marsh where he saw a fox kit tangled in a vine with a bullet wound in his left hind.

Acting quickly, Naruto jumped into the marsh and wadded towards him. The kit was in immense pain and when it saw someone approach, it started to wiggle even more thinking him to be the hunter.

Naruto reached the kit and the kit tried to bite him but Naruto tried to reason with it saying, "*shhh* I'm here to free you. So hold still."

Surprisingly, it seems the kit had a semblance of intelligence as it quiet down and let Naruto do the work of untangling it.

"You're a guy huh." Naruto wondered and it seemed like the kit took a hit to that and snarled at him. Naruto put both of his hands up in surrender and then finished untangling him. Just then they heard the sound of footsteps that were running. Naruto and the kit knew who it was so Naruto quickly picked up the kit and hid under the massive root of a nearby tree. Both of them silent.

"Where was it?" came a gruff voice.

"I know I shot that son of a bitch!" came another voice.

"Damn it, let's go that way. Shouldn't have run that far if it was wounded." And the footsteps echoed away.

Both of the occupants of the root had a huge sigh of relief. Appearing outside the root, Naruto out the kit down and took out a bandage from his backpack. He crushed a bit of jungle creeper leaf in his hands and applied it first on the wound then wrapped the bandage around it.

"There you go! All done."

The kit yipped happily and nuzzled itself into the hands of Naruto. "Boy you sure have gotten friendly. Come to think of it, if I left you in the wild, those hunters might get you. So what you say, you wanna go with me?"

The kit yipped again happily and climbed upon his shoulders wrapping around his neckline like a muffler. Seeing this Naruto's eyes sparkled, "Hey! That's a pretty good trick!"

With that done, "All right let's get moving. And yeah before that, I'm gonna name you _Kurama._ How's that for your name?"

The kit yipped. "Seems like you like it." He wore his backpack again and started to walk to the city.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto didn't know what the big deal was but apparently calling a guy out on his sexuality was a prohibited thing in the city. That was weird; he did it every time against the pompous hardasses back in his district downtown.

But it seemed rules change in the city and that was the reason why he was being held at knife point by a man with long dark hair swept backwards with a couple of bangs hanging over his face down to the chin.

It all happened when he was standing at the bus stop and the man wouldn't ever stop looking at him ever the moment he had his eyes laid over him.

Fed up, he called him out to be a homosexual paedophile in front of dozens of people and the reason why he was held at knife point.

And the threat.

"I challenge you to a cooking match to take back my dignity and respect!"

It was a surprising request as he didn't know how to even respond to that. Moreover, he didn't know how to even accept it and from the looks of it he was confident upon whatever he suggested and the people around him didn't even seem to mind the odd request.

Well, whatever the reason may be, he was just challenged to a cooking match. He didn't know anything like a cooking match and that something like that even existed. But he was not about to back down from someone whom he could clearly see was a person who cooked too.

This was actually exciting.

The duel was said to be held in this special-of-the-day shop called Restaurant Yukihira which he apparently owned. He also got the name of his challenger.

Yukihira Jōichirō.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Dattebayo."

As Naruto unpacked, he saw many, what seemed to be, customers lining in. With his tools ready he turned to ask his challenger what was the challenge but before he could he was blasted with a shriek that announced,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today, Yukihira Jōichirō-san is challenging someone for his dignity and pride to be redemption' ed."

Cheers followed. This actually startled his fox kit Kurama and he unwound him and put him inside his bag.

"Stay there until I say so." Naruto whispered to him and closed the zipper a little.

"So let's get this cooking challenge on the way!"

And the cheers grew louder. Naruto didn't know what was happening. So many people cheering on for just a small challenge as this. What was it?

On the other side, Jōichirō stood and leaned back in the wall thinking, 'You look so much like him when he was younger. Those faint whisker-like marks. Why do you resemble him so much? I need to know…' and he stood up and blinked slowly. '…and to confirm it, this challenge is the only way.'

"Tou-san!" came a voice.

"Hey! Souma-kun! You're back from school.!"

Yeah, I heard, you were having challenge. Where's the challenger?"

Jōichirō pointed towards Naruto. The boy's eyes widened and Naruto expected some pompous speech of how his father will beat him but surprise!

"Woah! You're the same age as me! And you're being challenged by Tou-san! Awesome!"

Naruto blinked not once, not twice, not thrice. He could never stop blinking. The hell?

Jōichirō laughed at the reaction of Naruto and then slowly led his son into the opposite side of the bar table. He then looked towards Naruto.

He nodded.

Naruto looked back towards his challenger and nodded back. Jōichirō spoke, "Any dish you can make. Time is one hour."

"Ok then."

And so the duel began. He could see Jōichirō start cutting some vegetable, spring onions from the looks of it and so he also stared. But then he realised he had no ingredients. As if knowing what he was thinking, Jōichirō spoke up, "Take from the kitchen anything you want."

"Arigatou."

And Naruto brought noodles from the kitchen.

He first started boiling the noodles in the water adding a pinch of salt. Next he took up garlic cloves and started skewering them with a pair of knives which shocked most of the patrons at his odd skill.

He then started to fluidly chop up onion, beans and some amount of parsley too into fine bits and kept them separated. Waiting for his noodles to boil, he then started to stir fry bits and pieces rectangular shaped pieces of meat, post-boiled, with sesame oil, pepper and salt to taste. He even added a green paste of chilli upon it.

He then kept on stirring the meat until it turned into reddish brown. Looking that his noodles were already done, he separated the noodles from its broth. Then slowly mixing the residue sesame oil with the spices still there with the broth he then put the whole broth over the noodles. It was weird way to cook ramen if any and the crowd knew it.

Then Naruto put all the meat pieces one by one in a circular manner to make it resemble a flower and then he sprinkled the finely chopped onions, beans and parsley all over it. Splashing a yolk onto a side and then garnishing it with a mint leaf on the center and pepper all over, the dish was ready in at most 49 minutes.

A few minutes later, Jōichirō appeared with his own dish. A _roasted beef jerky seasoned with mint chutney_.

Naruto had no illusions that even though that dish looked simple it might as well pack a huge punch. He remembered his old man tell him.

 _'Even the fanciest of dishes can be found insufficient.'_

Teuchi was a man of wisdom and Naruto was honored to have met him. The moment of judging arrived and it all fell to the little girl who volunteered to taste both their food.

She first tasted Naruto's food. At first she had no reaction but then she started smiling with tears in her eyes for no apparent reason. But she endured and moved on to Jōichirō's dish. Eating that dish made her come alive after the depressive but elusive downtone of Naruto's dish.

And soon all of the patrons present in the restaurant stared to have a bite of the food. Everyone were impressed from their looks and so it was up to them now as to who won the match. There was tense moment and it was broken by,

"Jōichirō's dish wins!"

The crowd unanimously voted for Jōichirō and he was declared the winner. Naruto looked on and couldn't help but smile at the childish way the guy was celebrating his win. He went to the left over portion of Jōichirō's dish and tasted it. It felt refreshing.

The beef melted into your mouth and with the chutney balancing out the flavors of the spicy meat gave a sense of rejuvenation. Naruto nodded and smiled.

This dish was a winner.

'This man would surely be a great teacher. Jii-san, I think I know now what you meant.' Thought Naruto as he watched the guy be congratulated by his son. Naruto couldn't help but be jealous at that scene.

Moments later,

"Oi kid, it seems you're new in town. Wanna come work in my restaurant? You can stay if you want. Just help me around." Said Jōichirō.

Naruto's eyes widened, "I can stay?"

"Well yeah, and you seem to be of Souma's age so he will get a new friend. Or a brother. Not to mention your cooking is pretty top notch. Say kid, you learnt somewhere?"

"I learnt it from my old man. His name is Teuchi."

Jōichirō nodded. He then asked, "Where are your parents?"

"I'm an orphan." Replied Naruto solemnly.

"Oh. I'm sorry kid." Jōichirō felt like kicking himself.

"No, no. you didn't know. It's ok."

"Kid, tell me. What drives your cooking?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what do you feel when you cook. Do you have a dream?"

"A dream?" Naruto whispered. "My only dream is to cook for people in such a way that they may smile. Even in dark times, I want them to feel positive about themselves. I want them to forget about bad times and focus on the good times. That is what I want to do with my cooking. I want to see everyone smile and be happy."

"Kid, that's a beautiful dream."

And Naruto smiled. Smiled a pure smile after a longtime.

 _'A food isn't worth its taste if it can't bring even a simple smile on the face of someone. Make food in such a way that when someone eats it, it shall make them feel good even in the darkest times.'_

'Teuchi Jii-san, I remember your words. I shall strive to make people happy. And I think I found the one to guide me.' Naruto thought to himself and grinned as he entered the Restaurant of Yukihira.

It was good day after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Read and review. First ever fan fic.!**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The second chapter is up! xD**

 **And A Happy belated New Year to all of you, readers, out there from me and Alucard-kun!**

 **I would like a moment to thank tera12, RoyalTwinFangs, A Anonymous Guy, jmasta32, DblR, ARSLOTHES, 55, SHADOWNINJAMASTER and the two unknown guests for reviewing in my previous chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki no Souma or Naruto**

 **Ch: 2 The First Step**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And why should I go?"

"Because I ask of you."

"You do know I was expelled without even being given a chance right? So why bother."

"It wasn't me who got you admitted."

"What?"

"I just sent you two to the academy. You enter or not were clearly up to you two."

"You didn't pull any strings?"

"No, I promise."

"Then who…"

"The director. His name is Nakiri Senzaemon."

'Nakiri?'

"He was the one who called me and told me you two had passed."

"I see."

"He said he will meet you."

"He doesn't know of me."

"*laughs* He does boy. Your face isn't something to easily forget. And since you were already mentioned many times…"

"I get it. So he is the Food Demon King I keep hearing about?"

"Yep."

"*sigh* Then I guess I will…"

At that very moment, he noticed that the bench in front of him was already occupied by someone, and then came the voice,

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"I think I'll have to call you back Jōichirō-san."

And the line was cut.

Naruto faced his customer? He wasn't about to look at anything with hostility and so he asked, "Yes?"

"My name is Nakiri Senzaemon. I have come to personally deliver this letter of acceptance to you."

Saying that, Senzaemon handed him an envelope which Naruto took with a slow and careful pace. He gazed at it for a while, nodded and then walked over the room to put the envelope in a distant table and then faced Senzaemon.

"What does the director of the elite Tōtsuki academy want with me in that he took all the trouble to come and find my shop here, just to hand me an envelope. I don't think that is it."

Senzaemon nodded, with his arms folded. "Yes, I have _business_ with you. But first, may I have a meal?"

"AAahhh, where are my manners. Gomen Senzaemon-dono. What would you like to have?"

" _Pork Ramen with a Risotto on top_."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "That is a weird combination. But don't fret. I shall see to it."

Senzaemon nodded.

'If you have inherited his ingenuity, you would make it out in no time. And her tenacity will have you make it even better. Show me Uzumaki Naruto. Prove to me that you are who you are.' He thought.

He watched the precise hand movements of Naruto in the kitchen. The elegant way he diced the cabbages, beans, carrots and onions. How he minced up the garlic and ginger and then made a paste of them. The way he moved in the kitchen made Senzaemon smile in a likeness he once felt empty and lost. Closing his eyes, he nodded and patiently waited for his order to come.

Seated in a manner befitting of a local customer, Senzaemon reveled at the feeling of being a commoner. Just another simple man and not the Food Demon King.

45 minutes later, there was a distinct aroma surrounding the small shop window. Even the guards stationed beside the cars and behind Senzaemon had the decency to drool. Senzaemon laughed at that.

Naruto emerged and presented a big bowl of Ramen with a large fillet over it. He then went inside again, brought about seven bowls more and laid them in the tables. He then proceeded to pour a type of white sauce over the fillet and ramen and then he said smiling, "Your meal is served. I made portions for all of your guards if they want to eat."

Senzaemon looked back at his drooling bodyguards and laughed boisterously, "Oh yes! Yes! They can. Hahaha! I don't think I will be able to eat this much. Come boys."

"If you insist Senzaemon-sama." All the guards chorused and sat down beside him.

" _Itadakimasu_!" was the chorus and everyone dug in.

As soon as the food hit the tongue of Senzaemon, his robe stripped apart in the most fearsome manner possible. Bits and pieces of clothing stayed strewn here and there but surprisingly, none of it seemed to be the missing bits of his yukata. Although this was a surprising event, none were batting an eyelash there other than one Uzumaki Naruto.

'You are your father's son Naruto. A tranquil peace is what I'm finding in this dish. Just like your Onsen Tamago, you made me smile.'

The other occupants were none the wiser, as although Senzaemon had already stripped, mind boggling one Uzumaki Naruto who starred in amazement, the guards were all smiling in a daze.

'This is the cooking that will dominate my academy.'

"So, uuuhhhh, Senzaemon-dono, uuhhh.." Naruto stammered as he watched the fit physique of one smiling food demon.

Senzaemon broke out of his induced reverie and looked at him and nodded.

"So, what business do you got with me?"

Senzaemon grinned. He put his bowl and chopsticks down in a sisal manner and clapped once and bowed, then he started grinning. He leaned in to Naruto and said with that vicious animal-like grin of his,

"Say Naruto, _do you know about the Elite Ten_?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a loud hustle bustle in the assembly grounds of the elite Tōtsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy.

Today was the day, after a whole month of the entrance exams held, that the entrants of the first year high school section would have their orientation.

The opening ceremony.

"We'll proceed to give the award to the best student of the year." Came the announcement. "Representative of the new first years, Nakiri Erina."

"Yes." Came the stoic but polite reply.

With her brilliant blonde hair waving behind her in tandem with the wind, Nakiri Erina walked up the dais and held her head high to be presented with the award that she was mentioned for.

"Ah, Erina-sama looks beautiful today.."

"She's beautiful and the top student… truly a perfect human being."

"It seems she was first in every subject of the internal entrance exam by far."

Were some of the gossips going around among the students standing in the assembly. As Erina walked off from the stage, more gossips emerged, some not so important, such as…

"I could die happy if I had a date with her…~"

"Idiot, if you say something that reckless you'll get erased from this academy for sure." came a rebuke in whispers quickly.

"She is the granddaughter of the Don of the Food Mafia."

Then the announcer continued,

"We shall continue on with the ceremonial address…"

And then came a presence, so vividly felt that sent shivers down the students of the academy in the assembly.

A gruff appearance, matched with slick spiky white hair, a mustache and a beard. A scar on his right eye running diagonally from the middle of his forehead down to his right cheekbone, gave him a rugged, intimidating look. He wore a yukata with a geta over it. He was….

'Scarryyyy!'

'He leads Japan's cooking industry and simultaneously runs this academy, he is gourmet food's incarnation.'

'He isn't just a mafia's don..'

'He's a Demon King!'

'The Food's Demon King!'

 _Nakiri Senzaemon._

'Ladies and Gentlemen.." Senzaemon began. ".. congratulations on entering the high school section.

On your three years of studying in the middle school section, you've deepened your knowledge about the basics of food preparing and its ingredients. You've had classes with cooking drills where you actually cooked and learned from all sorts of lectures about cooking theory, nutrition, sanitation, agriculture, management,

And now you're standing at the entrance to the high school section. But what will be tested now isn't your technique or your knowledge.

It's _if_ you have the guts to live as a chef!"

Then Senzaemon pointed a finger upon the students themselves and said, "99% of you are sacrificial stones for the 1% that will remain to polish themselves of their cooking. Out of the 812 new first years from last year, the number of students that advanced to the second year was just a meagre 76.

We'll mercilessly cast away incompetent and ordinary people. By the time 1000 first years reach their second year, they will become 100. To count the number of people that will graduate, one hand is enough. You will become of those handful chefs!"

This speech sent a rush of adrenaline and determination through the students present. Smiles and grins broke out in the crowds and all of them had the tenacity right now to achieve that one goal of becoming an 'Elite' from this prestigious academy some day.

 _A Tōtsuki alumni._

"Devote to your studies. That's all."

With that piece said, Nakiri Senzaemon walked off the pedestal and into his seat. In all this chaos there was one student who was more than confident. And that was,…

'The source of Tōtsuki's brand power is this thorough education of a select few brought by competition.

Just saying that you "were enrolled" here increases your value as a chef. If you manage to graduate, you'll be a star in the cooking world for life.

I pity all of you who were born in the same generation as me, because you're fated to "fight for second place" from the time you were born.

The one who will reign over Tōtsuki's top and Japan's cooking world is me!'

 _Nakiri Erina_!

"Eehh, to finish up, we will now introduce the two students who were admitted to the high school section." Came the announcement.

Erina raised an eyebrow at that news. 'I see. That is surprising. Two students were passed by an examiner.'

A visage of both Naruto and Souma appeared in her mind.

'Hmph, just remembering them is irritating. Well it's ok. I will never…..'

"Well…. Like, I'm sorry for being in this high place. Never been one for announcements so, I have to express my intentions right? I'm beat, do I really have to do this? Saying them on stage is embarrassing."

"Just say it!" came the annoyed reply from the announcer.

'….see them again.'

"Ok, then I'll keep it short and straight.."

Erina turned her head towards the dais and what she saw sent shockwaves all over her body and mostly her face that was sporting two wide eyes and one gaping mouth.

"Erhmm, I'm Yukihira Souma. Truth be told, I never expected to be admitted to this academy, but I don't plan to lose to some bunch that has never served and stood in front of clients and customers."

This sent an anger vibe towards the whole of the assembled students.

"Now that I'm here…" he continued, "…I plan to use all of you as stepping stones." Raising his right hand with his index finger out he ended his speech with,

"I'll take the top." And he walked out from the pedestal and bowed.

"Best regards for the next three years."

And then came the explosion.

"Heeey, you Bastard!"

"I'll Kill You Rookie!"

"Orrraahhh! You're dead, you hear me!"

"Kill that rookie!"

Curses, both mean and dangerous, came holstering towards the stage from the assembly grounds. Paying no heed to them Souma just walked out of the stage with a grin. The announcer staggered at the curses sent and then she announced, "Alright, next student please come to the stage."

And as the next student set foot on the pedestal, the cries stopped and dread followed. Like slow poison corroding the mind, the dread filled into the bodies of the newly admitted. The only thing running through most of the students was,

'This aura is something else.'

And then he spoke.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Will that be all Senzaemon-dono?"

"Of course Naruto. Do you agree then? To fill in the position?"

"No, it is not worth it. I have enough in my hands."

"But the ceremony is only four days away. You came out top on all the tests."

"As I said Senzaemon-dono, I don't have an interest in club activities or paperwork. You told me to come to this school that day with a brilliant argument and I accepted. But right now, I just want to study normally here as no one seems to know me well enough to warrant a new facial change."

"I see. So you plan to graduate normally?"

"Yes, that's right. Though I have to say…."

Naruto looked at Senzaemon with critical eyes and Senzaemon hummed. "…I get the feeling that all this that Jouichirō and you are doing. It doesn't seem to be normal. "

Senzaemon kept quite.

"In my travels, I have heard of a man. A delusional asshat that prances on about gourmet food and how he will change the food industry. Also, that this asshat seems to be related to you somehow since I have heard you being mentioned many a times."

Senzaemon still didn't say anything.

"It seems that dear granddaughter of yours was a victim too."

Senzaemon sighed. "You may have already known."

"No Senzaemon-dono. I don't know what you two are planning."

Naruto turned towards the window and looked out into the setting sun. "But whatever you two are planning might actually benefit many. I'm not saying I can see the future, but it seems to me.

That the flowers of this generation would be something else."

Senzaemon looked over to him and sighed. He spoke, "Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to know about your parents?"

And that derailed the entire thought process of Uzumaki Naruto that day. Flashes of his recent past came hurtling through his brain like a train of flashbacks coming and going at a very fast rate. He saw a manor burning in one, he watched his hands bake a cake once, he felt a loving graze of skin to his face. All this triggered a reflex that manifested in a red-eyed Naruto, and then he turned towards Senzaemon with teary and critical eyes.

He moved towards the desk where he sat and then slammed his hands upon the base and asked,

"You know who my parents are?"

Senzaemon closed his eyes, arms crossed, he huffed and said, "It is just a speculation now Naru…!"

"More than enough!" Naruto interrupted. "Tell me now!"

Senzaemon sighed and looked underneath his drawers and brought out one photo.

Naruto laughed that day. A broken laugh.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"…Best regards for the next three years."

And then he heard the curses that were sent towards him. Naruto couldn't help but shake his head in amusement.

'Leave it to him to have the entire student body turn against him.'

As the curses grew, the announcer asked for him to come over to the stage and so he walked up with an air of authority. Although Naruto didn't like to use this, he was compelled to due to the incessant curses being sent towards Souma.

As he walked up to the pedestal, the assembly got silent and looked at him. He could see and smell the fear from most of the students present. He felt nice at that.

And so he started,

"First of all, I would like to give a big ' _Fuck You_ ' to the director of this academy cuz he is annoying and an ass. Secondly, I don't like the curses that you brats sent to my brother over there! I'm watching you!", and he pointed the two-fingered eye contact sign at everyone present.

"Thirdly and finally, I would like to give a big ' _Fuck You_ ' to all of you cuz you ain't worth shit in my eyes from the way I'm seeing you now.

Most of you look like you've come from insanely freaking rich families. Well, let me tell ya something here. I got a big ass problem with rich-ass people like you. So you guys better make shit that tastes good or I'll fucking eat you up!"

That last bit coupled with the audacity he had to actually swear against the director, The Food Demon King himself, sent a majority of the students scuttling for their hides. It wasn't funny when they heard him speak out against the director as most of the people, even in the professional world, would rarely speak up or against him at all.

"Now, to end my goddamn intro, I don't see why I have to bunch with you lousy hoodlums in this godforsaken academy who has a bitchy tsundere as its mascot."

Now _that_ was pure suicide.

No one.

Not even in a million years would someone ever, Ever, insult The Nakiri Erina in the face, in a mic for the matter, in front of the whole school.

No freaking way.

It was obvious to know as to who he was insulting.

There was only one person who was paraded around, secretly though, as the face of the academy itself. Nakiri Erina, granddaughter of the Food Demon King himself.

"So, get this!"

Everyone paid attention, but fearfully.

"I'm gonna fucking own this bitchy academy like the boss I am and no one, and I mean no one, gets a chance for forgiveness. So…"

He whispered, "…hit me with your best cuisine or else fuck off."

Giving off a two-fingered salute he nodded off, "Adios."

And with that Naruto walked off the stage, leaving an astounded audience of newly entrant students in his wake. Suffice to say, this orientation would be remembered for days, even years, to come.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There comes a moment when your mind is unable to comprehend something. An event or a view so extreme, so detached and as farfetched from a specific limit of the material world or the real world as one surmises their reality, that at some point their comprehension of this reality breaks down. This leads to incessant patterns of disruptive behavior which at normal point, the person him/herself, would think off as odd, shocking or even crazy.

So when Nakiri Erina found herself looking at the two hoodlums she, herself for that matter, expelled from the examinations and also thought of as nothing more than plebian chefs, in the stage: one of them insulting all the students present and the other outright insulting and dishonoring the Food Demon King, her grandfather, and then later on insulting even her, yes she knew; well suffice to say that her perception of the world she viewed as perfect had such imperfection was downright heart stopping.

"Phew, for a moment there I thought I would accidently bite my tongue."

"Let's just rejoice in the fact that you didn't alright."

"Well, you gave them a pretty rude awakening there nii-chan."

"If they can't handle the shits that I say then they ain't worth their weight around here, besides…" he glowered at something non-existent with an aura that formed a figurine of a nine-tailed fox. "…that damn old man is going down!"

They walked in straight from the stage, uncaring of who was in the room or anyone for that matter. Then they saw her.

And then they had the gall to talk to her, well not the blonde one, just the red head.

"Oh! You're that hardcore examiner! Nakiri right?..."

He continued, "Man, I was really nervous. Ever since I was a kid, things like introductions and testimonials weren't that important. Not in the scale this grand. How was I? Did I do well? Was it weird?"

"That doesn't matter!" screamed Erina. "Why are you here Yukihira-san?! I remember perfectly having expelled you..!" pointing at him. "….and him…" pointing at Naruto. "…from the examinations!"

Rubbing his nose Souma started, "Well, you ask why but I received a notification that said I passed so I came…" he showed an envelope that had the emblem of the Tōtsuki academy attached to it, crediting its proof of ownership. ""…and I guess nii-chan back there got one too." Naruto just showed his own envelope with annoyance clear on his face.

Souma continued, "…I was really scared back then because you said "It's bad". If it's good you should just honestly say so."

'That's wrong!' Erina thought. 'That's so wrong! Even though I, myself, kicked these guys out!'

She gritted her teeth and spoke, "Let me tell you one thing here Yukihira-san! I haven't accepted it."

Naruto and Souma both raised an eyebrow at that. The former with disinterest and the latter with curiousness.

Erina flipped her hair and said, hiding a growing blush that she felt herself gain, "Not you! Or him! Not one of you guys' cooking!"

Naruto just kept on looking with lazy eyes and Souma just watched on curiously as if trying to decipher what was the reason behind her disdain of his and his brother's cooking. He wanted to know so he stayed silent too. Naruto told him once that he was very fiery and prone to emotions and that sometimes it was good but often you must try to rein them in and think before taking a course of action. And that was what he was doing right now.

"It's a mistake!" Erina continued her tirade. "You came to Tōtsuki because of a mistake! You say you'll take the top?.. pfft.. Don't make me laugh! All of the students that passed the internal entrance exam for the middle school have received gifted education in ultra-fine gastronomy and cuisine analysis. Rookies like you two! Hah! Don't even have to look at the top. You won't be able to make it or less, beat them! And Uzumaki-san! Insulting my grandfather in public is one of the greatest offences in this academy. I could expel you right now if I wanted to, you know."

"Thanks then." Naruto replied and then started walking off.

Erina blinked. Souma blinked. Then Souma ran across in front of him and hugged him. Looking up at Naruto he gave the dreaded thing he swore to god he hated Jōichirō for letting her teach him this.

The puppy dog eyes. Which felt really weird on a boy, much less on one Yukihira Souma.

And he knew what that meant, so he sighed, "Whatever." Souma let him go. Naruto turned towards Erina and said, "I heard that it was a mistake that we were sent here. And that it also was a mistake that we got admitted due to your own verdict of expelling us."

He walked towards Erina saying, "But do you know one amazing thing Nakiri Erina." He reached near her in a moment baffling her. "Nakiri Senzaemon. Director of this academy. He came to me personally to deliver my acceptance letter." He grinned.

"Now if that is something you say is impossible then you can go and ask him. Oh and one more thing Nakiri Erina. Even if you try to expel us, you don't have any sufficient dicrediting data on me or my brother for that matter that we will get expelled. Think about it. I insulted your grandfather. The Food Demon King who probably has no one around him that has the balls to insult him. Since I did it in public it should've been prudent enough for me to be expelled right then and there during my introduction. He has the power. Why didn't he?"

Erina had her eyes growing wider with each and every point slowly made by Naruto, up close and personal. She was backing away from Naruto, unnoticed by her, and Naruto kept grinning and pushing her.

"Oh and one more thing Nakiri Erina. Did you say every person here attended to the kitchen for the first time only in their time in middle school? Only three years in the kitchen?"

Pointing back at Souma with his thumb, Naruto continued, "Souma held a knife for the first time when he was three. From then on till now, twelve years, that's the time he has spent in the kitchen, as an amateurish professional. Even I wasn't that young when I first held a kitchen knife."

Erina kept looking into those intense amethyst eyes. Naruto then slowly leaned into her ears and whispered, "…also, keep your ears open for any rumors that you'd hear. Every rumor has a story to tell."

With that part said, leaving a dazed and scared Erina, Naruto stood up and walked away from her. Souma followed asking him about what he just said to which Naruto just dismissed each and every questions.

In the back, Erina slowly woke up from the daze and she heard her name being called. She looked and saw it was Yukihira Souma who was grinning. Erina flushed and angrily asked, "What?!"

Rubbing his hair Souma said, "Sorry about nii-chan, he kinda goes overboard with the scares."

"Hmph whatever! You guys won't make it through this academy. I don't care whatever you do here!"

Souma blinked and then laughed, "You're a really nice debater huh Nakiri-chan! That's pretty cool! You should stand up in something!"

"Hh?! Shut up! I didn't ask for compliments idiot!"

"Haha, alright laughing aside, that thing that you told me about stopping to dream about the top. Well I can't." Souma said slowly grinning seriously. "You sem to be an obstacle in front of my dream. My only wish is to run my diner that I run with Tou-san and occasionally nii-chan too. I want to surpass them in their cooking too. So with you saying my food is bad, I can't leave it like that. I can't get my shop's name dirty by leaving being said my food "Was Bad"."

And then Erina looked back at Souma as he stared back with a non-existent wind blowing his clothes and her hair. He continued, "…Wait for it! I'll make you clearly say "It's Good" with that mouth of yours! And for that…" he ended. "…I'll exhaust my cooking to its limits!"

"!"

And this was the scene that Senzaemon witnessed. He saw Naruto dress Erina down under and made her see black and Souma telling her that she shall enjoy his food once with such intensity. Senzaemon smiled and thought, 'I guess this year would be interesting.'

And there ended the crazy orientation day of Tōtsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So he entered that academy?"

"Yes master."

"I see. I guess I shall wait until that festival. Make sure I have nothing to do at that point."

"As you wish master."

 _Xelsewherex_

"Muu~ he is such a meany to have left us like this!"

"He entered that academy?"

"That's what I heard."

"Jeez, then I can't wait for that day to come quick."

There were three more chorus of agreement from behind him but one came out,

"Troublesome."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: And that wraps up the chapter! Hi there lovelies! Hell-chan is back! Feels so nice to be writing something after a long period of time. I couldn't make a X-mas chapter for you guys. I wanted to make one so bad but then College shit got in the way. I missed my Christmas but I got home right when it was New Year cuz I had enough credits than demerits to ask off a leave. We got exams lined up end of this month and I'm so bored and fed up! So sorry for not updating fast enough guys.**

 **Also Alucard-kun called me to inform you, if whenever I upload a chapter, to tell you that he is off of Fanfic for a while cuz of exams on his part too. He said he will do his best to upload a chapter real quick whenever he gets time. He has got it worse than me as he couldn't even come for both Christmas and New Year. I miss him and also feel really sorry for him. So I hope you guys will keep on supporting him though. He will come back!**

 **In the end I just hope you loved this chapter. Finished it off in three hours so it might contain mistakes which I overlooked. Anything you have to say, you can PM. I and Alucard will respond to PMs more quickly!**

 **READ AND REVIEW GUYS! THANKS!**

 **And I hope you lovelies have a beautiful new year ahead, I hope mine too. *fingers crossed***

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
